


My Supernatural Summer Camp

by IAmPrinceThorn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anxiety, Breathplay, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fear, Femdom, Goddesses, Heavy Petting, Incest, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Molestation, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Ritual Public Sex, Sharing, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Snowballing, Stalking, Submission, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/F/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmPrinceThorn/pseuds/IAmPrinceThorn
Summary: Nestled up against the Appalachian Mountains in the heart of the rolling forests, a summer camp for troubled youth becomes the new home for an entity as old as mankind itself and her insatiable desires. Andrea, a new counselor, can feel that something is not quite right at the camp and even if she's the only one who can see 'Her' she tries not to let that get in the way of her job. It's a bit hard to focus on work, however, when her fellow counselors and even the campers themselves get caught up in the ancient forces at work.





	1. Chapter 1

An unnatural calm crept over the surface of lake as the moon made its slow and deliberate journey across the world once more. The stillness of the water was met by the rolling tide of fog that moved like ocean surf, washing in from the mountains to the west. Though the nightly appearance of fog on the lake was no oddity worth mentioning the nature of this fog was certainly one most peculiar. Unlike most nights, this one moved with a steady and unwavering purpose, its cloud-like mass gliding across the surface of the lake while remaining whole, not spreading out to blanket the water like it normally would.

As the great tide of mist crawled its way towards the opposite shore it slowly ground itself to a halt to rest upon the pristine surface of the lake, it’s shape roiling and billowing as though it were still gliding along. From within the depth of the fog came a sudden and sharp intake of breath followed by a deep sigh, and for a moment even the frozen arms of the creeping fog seemed to draw back from the shore. For another long, perhaps eternal moment there was only silence, the billowing cloud of fog remaining firmly glued to the surface of the water.

With another deep breath and even deeper, more elated sigh, the bank of fog began to withdraw, contracting in upon itself as the mass began to move towards shore again. Within mere inches of the shoreline the fog seemed to freeze completely solid before breaking itself upon the shore, losing all cohesion as it made contact with land. From inside the quickly-dissipating mass strode a shadowy figure, it’s lithe and yet curvaceous frame raising its arms to grasp at the trailing wisps of fog that still clung to it. Now standing fully upon the shore, the shadowed figure rolled its shoulders and stretched, its slender arms reaching for the sky with nails clenched tight as though grasping for the moon itself.

Standing among the reeds, bathed in the light of the moon overhead, stood a woman of impossible figure. Slender, and yet her features curved and flowed as though cut from the same marble of so many ancient statues, her body sloped and graced with figure to rival that of the Grecian goddesses. As she strode away from the marshy shore and towards the line of trees, more light washed over her, as if the clouds themselves were parting to give this being the limelight she deserved.

Her hair flowed with the same graceful undulation that belonged to the fog she had come from, billowing out in rippling waves behind her. Her face was cut from stone and yet that warm coal-black skin belied a softness that velvet itself would covet. Her features were both gorgeous and terrifying to behold, with eyes beset by fire that shone almost as brightly as the moon above, her brow arched delicately in contradiction to the predatory smile that split her plump lips into a grin to shame a wolf. Her flesh was unmarred by blemish, though the occasional streak of onyx did wind its way along her chest like the paint of a tapestry, hugging the crest and curve of her breasts that swayed with every stride. Those streaks of deepest midnight continued beyond the swell of her bosom to grace her waist, the shadows moving with the swing of her hips to ride beneath the gentle swell of her cheeks like ribbon, encircling her thighs just below the naked split of her lips to wind down her legs and fade just before the ankles.

Everything about the woman was as inhuman as pagan nightmares could have ever conceived, and yet her countenance had never reached the canvas or chisel, as it was her beauty to reside within the flesh and mind of those she inspired and not their creations. She had walked the lands since man first came with their worlds upon their backs, drawn to these creatures who were both as terrible and beautiful as She. From a distance She had watched them wage war and savage one another, perplexed that such a curious people would ever ravage the beauty of the flesh when there was so much more to appreciate about it. Over the ages She did little but watch and wonder, reaching out to touch them at their most vulnerable when their bodies did come together not in battle but in breeding, and in this she found not only immense satisfaction but also a seat of power that had not yet been claimed by another.

Throughout the ages She had been given names by men of stature and men of station, bearing the title of Goddess and Demon, monikers she held no reverence for as she did not trouble herself with the affairs of men outside of the affairs themselves. The whole of the land was hers, and from one great ocean to an even greater ocean She did walk and sow her seeds of passion among those with the lust for desire, and as Mankind did rise above the land to conquer and dominate it She too did rise with them, entwining her lover’s grasp into their very souls.

Yet as the empires of Man did rise and fall like the tides, so did her reign over the hearts and loins of Humanity. With the birth of technology her throne began to crack, as carnal sins and lustful needs found satiation with greater ease, and with each new crack her seat of power began to crumble. Unwilling to allow such petty creatures to topple her reign, She consolidated her power to those places left isolated and untouched by the new rise of technology. Even then as Mankind began to reach out for those places She retreated further into the lands yet unclaimed by the devices and contraptions of mortals. With each passing year She felt her grasp on Mankind dwindle and wane, falling into despair as she was now driven away from the places she could no longer grasp; and yet She was not beaten, for in this new age of technology it seemed as though Mankind were searching for places to seek refuge from their own creations in the very lands they had stripped from her.

It was now, here in one such place, that She found comfort in her being, standing within the trees on the edge of a large clearing, not so far from the place she drew first life. Before her were the dwellings of Man, furnished with only the most basic of comforts, and so far removed from their own creations of technology. It was here that She had discovered new purpose, as well as something She considered to be a source of ‘recreation’ for herself as well as the mortals who chose to come here. It had been far too long since the last group of humans chose this place as a refuge, yet not as long as the ones who came before them had. She gracefully circled the large clearing deep within the heart of the woods she claimed, watching the few mortals who moved about within the dwelling, searching for the one who’d woken her from her slumber in the first place.

With another deep sigh, she finds the target of her obsession, gliding effortlessly across the open field to stand beside the window of the largest abode. Inside were the mortals She felt had arrived that day, and seated at a table directly across from her vantage by the window was the one whose very presence reignited the ancient hunger that never waned. She watched as the female’s eyes seemed to struggle to remain awake, roving from face to face in a feeble effort to fight off the human need for sleep until those eyes met hers. In that moment She could see just what kind of light shone behind those eyes, and beheld a sight that She knew could behold her in turn. With a smile, one both wicked and divine, she raised a hand and waved gently to her new friend.

* * *

“Hey New Girl?”

Andrea snapped awake with a start as the sensation of a hand on her shoulder jerked her out of the daze she’d been half-dreaming in. She looked around the table, blinking the exhaustion from her eyes in a feeble attempt to pretend as though she hadn’t just nodded off during her first staff meeting. Looking back to see who’d touched her she had to swivel in the chair a bit to look up, and in doing so almost wound up face-planting the rather massive cleavage of the woman behind her as she bent down a bit to look Andrea in the eye.

“Wake up sleepy head,” she said with a toothy grin, her warm brown complexion contrasting with the rather stark whiteness of her eyes “this is just orientation! If you’re fallin’ asleep now…”

Quiet laughter made a pass around the circle and Andrea chuckled along, albeit sheepishly as she tried her best to avoid being the center of attention to no avail. She couldn’t help but glance back at the window she’d been looking at last she could remember, wondering if she’d just been that damn tired or if she had really seen someone. In the back of her mind something itched with that feeling she’d get right before something odd happened, but it was quickly silenced by the realization that this was as ‘far out’ from civilization she’d been her whole life and that what she probably had was something more like the 'scaredy-cat jitters’ than anything.

“Last part of the meeting folks,” the woman continued as she straightened and looked back down at her clipboard “after this we’ll hit the sack and get rested up for the morning. When the campers arrive on Monday we’ll need this place to be in tip top shape.”

The woman paused and looked at a man and woman sitting rather close together at the other end of the table, staring down at the tops of their heads before giving the woman’s chair a gentle kick. The woman, a brunette with a sporty ponytail and a bit too-much pep for Andrea’s tastes, gave a start and looked up, grinning almost impishly before giving the man one last glance. The man just rolled his eyes a bit and looked back down at the packet of papers they’d been covering for the last few hours. He looked tired at first glance, but Andrea watched him as he continued to cast glances at the woman next to him and she wondered if the rumors she’d heard about camp counselors were actually just rumors at all.

Andrea looked back at her own papers, shaking her head as she dismissed the thought before turning to the last section and groaning under her breath. Looking down at the words 'Inter-Professional Conduct’ staring back up at her, she prayed for a swift and painless death.

~

With her backpack slung haphazardly over her shoulder Andrea trudged back up the trail to the counselors cabins, focusing on each footstep so she didn’t trip and break her face. She’d barely made it through the section about sexual harassment before dozing off again, only this time she managed to avoid getting called out before the meeting was concluded. She’d tried to get out of the Hall before anyone could think of a reason to stop her but Hallie, the black woman who she’d nearly motor-boated, caught up with her.

Hallie said she’d felt bad about making Andrea front and center, but admitted that she herself had fallen asleep in orientation her first day as a camp counselor. After a bit of chit chat Andrea realized she rather liked her, especially since Hallie had been the one who made a point of sticking up for the women that day when the guys tried acting like assholes during the team trust-building exercises. She mentally committed herself to doing anything she could for Hallie if she ever needed a favor. Trudging her way through the living room of the Women’s Cabin, she dropped her bag unceremoniously into a corner and climbed into the bed they’d assigned her that morning, falling asleep almost before her head hit the pillow.

Andrea wasn’t entirely sure what time it was when the sudden banging noise woke her up, the only thing she was sure of was that the dream she’d been having just moments before was so damn spooky that she froze in place under her blankets and waited to see if the giant dog was real or not. After a few hundred frantic heartbeats she started to relax, feeling the adrenaline jitters start to kick in as she tried to settle back down to sleep. When she heard shuffling nearby her heart started to pound again as she was reminded of the face she thought she’d seen outside the window in the Hall. Risking death and dismemberment at the hands of a giant dream dog, she edged towards the side of her bed and lifted the blanket just enough to peer out from under it.

Instead of a rabid dream dog, she was greeted by the sight of the peppy brunette from the meeting and the man she’d been sitting next to. His back was to the open window Andrea assumed was the source of the banging noise, and before she could even start to wonder what they were doing the brunette knelt and began to undo the man’s pants. Before his cock could even finish springing up out of his boxers the brunette had it in her hand and half in her mouth, slurping quietly as she started to stroke the base of it.

Andrea watched with morbid fascination, unable to stop herself from opening her own mouth before snapping it shut with mortified chagrin. She’d only sucked one dick in her entire life, and that had lasted all of a dozen seconds before being introduced to the nastiest taste she’d ever experienced. From her vantage point she could see just how much 'Brunette’ seemed to enjoy herself, able to hear her muffled moans and the hungry slurping even from a few feet away. Regardless of her own experience in the past, she couldn’t help but appreciate someone enjoying something they loved.

Brunette seemed to be right in her element, bobbing and sucking on her man’s cock with obvious enthusiasm, even as she started to take her shirt off. Without missing a beat, she pulled the tank top up and over her head, one hand working on her bra strap while the other dropped the garment near the foot of the bed opposite of Andrea, adding her bra to the new pile before going back to work sucking and stroking her man’s cock. Inhaling sharply, she sucked off the cock with a quiet popping noise and leaned in, slurping his balls into her mouth with more muffled sounds of delight as she stroked his cock in long quick strokes above her face.

“Oh god Tanya…” the man panted, finally giving Andrea a name to put to Brunette’s peppy attitude.

His stifled voice only seemed to make Tanya more excited, and her stroking picked up speed, suckling on his balls a bit more energetically now, letting one slip out of her mouth before switching to that one, her free hand reaching up to scratch at his stomach lightly. Bracing one hand against the wall, the man reached down and palmed Tanya’s head, forcing her face up into his groin, his breaths ragged and heavy as he clearly tries to stifle the moan he wants to let out.

Andrea shifted a bit uncomfortably beneath the blankets, alternating between panting and holding her breath as she tried to keep as quiet as possible. As much as she knew it was creepy as fuck to watch something like this, seeing Tanya suck her boyfriend’s dick with such obvious enthusiasm and enjoyment was the single hottest thing Andrea had ever seen outside of porn. Without even stopping to consider how it might look to anyone else, she sliped her free hand into her pants, cupping and giving her pussy a squeeze before sliding a finger inside as she watches, biting on the edge of the blanket closest to her face.

Tanya didn’t seem phased by her boyfriend’s rough treatment of her, quite the opposite in fact as she only seemed to double down on her efforts. Pulling her head back from her man’s groin, she looked up at him panting, still stroking his cock in long pumping motions.

“You like that baby?” she whispered breathily, panting quietly as she played with herself too, having apparently slipped out of her shorts at some point “Just like old times huh?”

Her boyfriend grinned and roughly grabbed her ponytail, dragging her face back up to where his cock’s head was, inhaling sharply as Tanya responded by slurping it back into her mouth. Andrea bit down harder on her blanket, slipping another finger inside of herself as she palmed her soaked pussy, grinding it against her clit. She was having a hard time keeping quiet, fearing that they might hear her, and at the same time she couldn’t stop watching, her tongue working against the inside of her mouth as she tries her best to imagine that dick in there.

Tanya’s boyfriend continued to pant and gasp heavily, keeping his hand firmly on her head as her slurping started to get louder and less stealthy. With a sudden hissing inhale, he bucked his hips slightly and Tanya sucked off with another, slightly louder pop, turning her face up as she stroked his cock off onto her face. Andrea buried her face in the mattress as she heard his heavy breaths, even more aroused now, struggling to contain her own noises of ecstasy as she listened to Tanya’s panting and quiet moans along with her own rather noisy schlicking. Unable to move, Andrea could only listen through the pounding of her own heart in her ears as Tanya and her boyfriend finish their respective post-blowjob routine, before he made his quiet retreat out through the window he came in.

In the wake of her quietest, most-stressful orgasm ever, Andrea could only breathe and shudder, a mixture of shame and disgust mingling with the arousal and raw animal drive she’d felt take over her at the sight of something so passionate. With the worst of it past her, she risked a heavy, controlled exhale into the mattress before turning her head back and closing her eyes. In that exact moment, however, a hand grasped the edge of the blanket she’d been hiding under and ripped it back, exposing a hand-still-in-pants Andrea to a naked, messy, and wickedly-grinning Tanya.

Frozen with fear at the sudden reveal, Andrea stared up at the naked woman like a doe caught in the metaphorical headlights, waiting for the shame to rain down and the accusations to fly. Instead, with a quiet giggle, Tanya leaned down and grabbed both sides of her face. Before she could protest, Tanya pressed her messy lips against Andrea’s and forced her tongue in her mouth, coaxing a reaction out of the catatonic voyeur in the form of a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Andrea’s eyes widened a bit as she could almost hear her own brain short-circuiting, not even sure why she was kissing Tanya after that whole ordeal and yet doing nothing to stop it. After a few slow and passionate moments tasting the sweet and minty flavor of Tanya’s mouth mixed with the pungent and mildly-salty flavor of her boyfriend’s cum, Tonya broke away from the kiss and giggled.

“Next time,” she purred in that too-peppy tone “don’t be a stranger. I like sharing things, especially Daniel.”

Unable to do anything but stare, open-mouthed and wet-handed, Andrea struggled to croak out a noise before Tanya giggled again and tossed the blanket back over her head, her bare feet padding off to the other side of the room. For what felt like an eternity, all Andrea could do was lie there and stare at the pattern on the inside of the blanket, her mind rebooting over and over again as she tried to rationalize what had just happened. Clearly everything she’d heard about camp counselors wasn’t true, because the jokes and rumors didn’t mention anything about wild exhibitionism and boyfriend-sharing, and they damn sure didn’t give any indication about how to respond to an open invitation to suck dick with a random stranger.

Andrea’s mind whirled maddeningly, and continued to do so until at some point the exhaustion and confusion caught back up with her, dragging her back into dreamland, where the only complicated things involved giant man-eating dogs and strange shadowy faces in windows.


	2. Chapter 2

Andrea stared blearily into her cup of coffee, her nails working nervously against the Styrofoam until little furrows were gouged in its surface. She couldn’t quite shake the feeling that last night had just been some kind of weird fever dream on the heels of a half nightmare, but every time she looked up it seemed like Tanya was watching her, her eyes boring holes in Andrea’s head. Every time she met those eyes she was reminded that she hadn’t been dreaming, and that if the invitation was still apparently open.

Andrea shifted her eyes up from the cold black surface of her coffee and was met once again with the perky gaze of the even perkier brunette, only this time she noticed Daniel’s eyes on her as well. She looked back down and quietly wondered if her coffee was cool enough to drench the heat she felt rising on her face, certain that by now he’d been made aware of her eavesdropping last night. Before she could consider the merits of drowning herself in the lake, a shrill whistle stabbed her eardrums and left a tinny ringing in it’s wake. Looking up, she saw that while everyone else in the hall looked as if they too had gone a bit too deep with a q-tip, hers was most excruciating thanks to the proximity of the whistler.

“Aww shit, sorry hun!” came the buttery drawl of Hallie, her wooden features softening a bit with genuine concern as she looked down at Andrea “I didn’ even see ya there, I’m sorry.”

Andrea shook her head and smiled, giving the tall mocha-skinned woman an awkward thumbs up as she lightly pressed against her ear with her free hand. After a moment of further scrutiny Hallie nodded again, setting down her heavy metal clipboard and faded rucksack on the edge of the long table. Andrea watched as she picked up the clipboard again and began flipping through pages, checking off things with a pen as she walked down the line of tables and began calling out names.

“Richard, Daniel, Terrance…” she called, looking at each of the three heads that nodded in response “the boathouse is secure and the ropes have been replaced yes?”

She paused a moment and only silence answered, inhaling sharply as she straightened up a bit to her full height. Andrea figured Hallie being somewhere around 6 foot and already an Amazonian in comparison to the rest of the girls, but watching her get irate was like watching a brown bear stand upright. Clearly she wasn’t the only one finding that comparison valid as the last of the three, the black guy she’d helped with hauling deadwood off the roofs of the cabins, raised his hands defensively.

“Hey, wait a minute…” he blurted hastily “I was gonna do that but I couldn’t find the ropes! I know I left you a note on the office window uh…Tuesday I think…?”

He trailed off a bit as Hallie turned back to the rucksack she’d brought with her and opened it up, pulling out a smaller black fannypack and tossing it back down onto the table. With one last look inside she yanked the strings tight and hoisted the sack, raising it slightly in example before she chucked it at him with the apparent ease of throwing a pillow. Terrance managed to cradle the apparently heavy bag without catching it in his face, though it sounded as though most of the wind had been knocked out of him by doing so. With a jerk of her head and a wave of her clipboard, the three guys stood and quickly made tracks for the door before Hallie could conjure any more things to throw at them.

Andrea only half-listened as Hallie continued reading off the checklist of things while the rest of the counselors gave her updates. Before her mind could wander far, however, she found her attention drawn back to the fannypack that had come from the sack of ropes. Leaning over a bit she tugged it closer and unzipped it, peeking inside to see the tangled-looking mess of fluorescent orange ribbons. Hearing her name, she looked up and blinked, her hand halfway inside the fannypack, realizing that now everyone was looking at her again and she had no idea what they’d been talking about.

“You wanna handle the markers hon?” Hallie asked, her brows perking slightly as she consults her clipboard “It’s really boring work, and it involves a lot of hiking. If you want we can-”

“I-I’ll do it!” Andrea blurted, stuffing the ribbons back into the pack and zipping it up sharply. Hopping up out of her seat with a bounce and a wobble, she snatched up the pack and buckled it on, giving her best ‘I-can-do-this-I’m-totally-not-an-awkard-mess’ smile to the room.

“If you can handle it hon, it’s all yours.” Hallie said bemusedly, looking her over once more with an approving nod before looking back at the others, pointing over her shoulder at Andrea with her pen “That’s the kind of enthusiasm I’m talking about, ya hear me?”

Andrea flushed and looked down, adjusting the pack so she didn’t have to see the faces look at her as Hallie made her an example. When she looked back up Hallie was holding out a folded map and a walkie talkie, her expression curious though asking if anything was wrong, her eyes softening a bit from their usual steely default. Andrea grabbed up the offered things and stuffed the walkie into her back pocket before heading towards the door.

“I should probably go with her,” came a voice from behind her, Andrea pausing almost halfway out of the main door to look back at the source.

Before the dark-haired man could finish standing Hallie cut him off with a gesture. Andrea couldn’t see the look of disappointment and the slight smirk but she could hear the sly laughter as Hallie waved her on out of the Hall.

“Oh no you don’t,” Hallie’s drawling tone rang out, accented by the clatter of the clipboard on wood “she don’ need 'your’ help, Romeo.”

Andrea turned and nearly vaulted the railing as she hurried out towards the trail head, grateful that she had a task to do alone, deep in the woods, and as far away from everyone else as possible.

~

As the sun climbed well past it’s apex and began the ponderous descent towards the horizon, Andrea finally came to a stop at the last fork in the trail. She leaned against the tree she’d marked almost an hour earlier, unscrewing the cap of her water bottle and drained the last swallow almost before she realized it was empty. Staring at the bottle blankly, she kicked herself for not grabbing another bottle on the way out of the office when she’d grabbed the flashlight, grunting with irritation as she slammed it into the faded and chipped green bin bolted to the concrete slab at the fork.

Digging the map out of her back pocket and unfolding it carefully, she scanned the lines and squiggles of the trails she’d been following since that morning, grateful that the spotty clouds that occasionally gave her a break from the heat hadn’t turned into full overcast, as the lines had been hard enough to read even by decent lighting. Tracing her finger along the trail she’d taken from the northern shore of the lake, she fished around in her back pocket and dragged out the walkie, turning the knob and waiting for the loud squawk as it turned on.

“Hey camp, Andrea here.” she panted into the handheld, her eyes scanning the thick woods around her with a subtle but almost imperceptible level of animal unease “I’m at the North Shore Trail fork, getting ready to mark off the last trail up towards the…Shrine?”

She set the walkie down on the edge of the trash bin as she peered down at the map, making sure she’d read that correctly.

“Copy that Andrea,” came the smooth female voice of Isabelle from the other end “still having fun out there darlin’ or would you like some backup?”

Andrea smirked at that, double-checking that the ribbons in the fannypack were still there. Isabelle was probably the only one here who was as 'normal’ as her, and ever since Andrea had arrived she’d been doing her best to look out for her and keep her involved with the rest of the group without leaving her to drown in her own awkwardness.

“Thanks Dizzy,” she replied to the walkie, “but I’m doin’ alright. I’ll be back before long.”

Tucking the walkie back into her pocket she knelt and checked her laces again, making sure they were tightly-tied. Taking an extra second, she ran her hands up and down her bare legs, feeling the little bumps and scratches from her earlier run in with the brier patches that had crept over the wooden steps down to the north pier. Knowing it was too late to worry about wearing longer socks now, she patted herself down, making sure she still had the walkie and map, then began making her way up the slope towards the Shrine.

As she walked she let her mind wander to the strange dreams she’d been having all week, particularly the ones involving the giant dogs and the shadow woman. As she tied trail markers to branches almost automatically, she gave some serious thought to taking the bus all the way back to town after the campers arrived, knowing that if she didn’t leave then she’d be stuck here for the entire summer program. It wasn’t the dreams that bothered her the most, it was the possibility that she might be getting close to cracking up again, and she didn’t want to have a full-blown panic attack again, let alone one while so far removed from civilization.

As she tied off the last marker just below the point where the trees gave way to a clearing tucked against the mountain face, she caught sight of something through the branches at a point in the forest further along the wall of stone. There in the distance she could see what looked like a figure moving against the shadow of the trees, and before she could even get the words in her throat to call out to them they vanished around the bend in the woods. For a moment she didn’t know whether to call it in or ignore it, but then she remembered that according to Hallie, the land surrounding the lake including the mountains was privately owned. The only other nearby town would be Gainsburg, almost fifty miles west on the opposite side of the mountain range.

Andrea dragged the walkie out of her back pocket and turned the knob, waiting for the squawk, though when it came it was labored and quiet. Fearing that her battery might be running low she turned  it off quickly and put it back into her pocket, wanting to save it case of an emergency, jogging a bit further up the trail towards the Shrine. As she rounded the corner of the mountain wall where the stone path began to wind upwards, right about where the figure had been just moments before she felt a slight chill on the air and paused. Something about the air felt stranger, almost heavier as if she had suddenly walked into an invisible fog bank. Shaking the feeling off, she continued up the stone path towards the top of the cliff, figuring that’s where the person had to have gone as the only other option was down a steep grade that ended in small mountain of jagged rubble.

As she climbed the steps towards the Shrine she looked inward towards the mountain instead of out over the forest, not wanting to tempt the rising anxiety that being in high places gave her. Even as she did her best to keep the thought of the almost certainly-lethal drop to her right, she felt the air continue to grow heavy around her, shaking her head a bit as if that would clear her mind of the sensation of climbing stairs through an ocean of syrup. Something in the back of her mind began to squirm and pace, as if growing paranoid enough to develop legs and the urge to flee, and she had to pause and take a few deep breaths to stifle that animal need to lie down and crawl away from the ledge.

Without warning the stairs suddenly ended on a flat landing that stretched out into a plateau-like clearing in the mountainside, and rather than solidify around her like a block of cement the air was suddenly light and crisp, touched by a gentle breeze rolling down off the mountain face. The sudden emptiness brought a ringing to Andrea’s ears, and inside her mind even the animal panic that had been rising and clawing at the thought of the sheer cliff behind her seemed to shut up. It was as if someone had opened up the windows in a small room and blown the dust out with a single gust, leaving an almost vacuum-like void behind.

Before she could register the sudden absence of dread or anxiety in her mind, she felt a pair of hands slide around her waist to clasp at her stomach as a voice whispered almost sexually into her ear.

“Welcome…”

Andrea whirled on the spot and gasped, her voice catching in her throat as she raised her arms in defense of whatever had grabbed her. Instead she was greeted by nothing but empty air and another gentle gust of wind. As her mind struggled to defrost itself from the sudden icy grip of raw animal panic, she felt those hands on her again, only this time they moved both up and down her body, hugging and caressing the curves of her stomach and breasts. With a violent shake she whipped around again and swung her arm, blindly hoping she’d catch whoever was doing it right in the neck, but again she was greeted by nothing but empty air and a chilling breeze.

Gasping and panting, she struggled to catch her breath as she stared ahead at the mountain face at the far inside of the plateau. Whipping her head around her and moving away from the cliff’s edge, she scanned around her for any sight of whoever it had been that had just touched her, finding no signs of life but her own. Fearing that she might be cracking up after all, she reaches back for her walkie, deciding that now was as good a time as any to radio for someone to come find her. For a moment she couldn’t register what she was, or wasn’t, feeling as her hand rubbed in slow circles over her empty back pocket. Only when it finally registered that her walkie wasn’t where she’d put it did she hear the quiet laughter behind her, her blood running cold as ice.

Whirling around at the sound she nearly screams again as she sees a figure sitting along a wall recessed into the mountainside, though shadows from the angle of the sun made it difficult to discern who or what she was seeing. Before she could command her body to turn, to sprint for the edge where the carved stairs were, to flee down the mountain screaming in terror, she took a single step forward as her heart rate skyrocketed.

The figure appeared to beckon to her, and as Andrea drew closer with each deliberate step two distinct voices echoed inside her mind, one for her to bolt in the opposite direction, and one to calm her thoughts and relax, the latter taking on a honeyed tone that felt less and less like her own thoughts and more like the whisper she’d heard before. Before she could shake the thought free and turn to run she felt the chill of the mountain’s shade, staring down at what appeared to be a natural spring fountain. The figure was nowhere to be seen and yet Andrea felt those eyes on her from all angles, her body trembling from mixed emotions of fear, curiosity, and even complacency. From behind her once more she heard the whispering, and as she turned she felt those hands once more on her, pulling her back and guiding her until she sat upon the edge of the fountain.

Without knowing why she was doing it or even what she was doing she felt her hand grasp at something within the water and raise it to the ledge. She felt that sluggishness return again, as though the air had thickened to molasses, and with it came a strange heat that started in her extremities and worked its way towards the growing pit of heat she felt in her stomach. Looking down at her hand she saw that from the depth of the fountain she had somehow brought up a cup, and wrapped around both the cup and her hand were fingers of darkest soot. As if drunkenly comprehending, she followed the line of the arm that hand was attached to and found herself staring face to face with the figure from her nightmares.

Her face was not bound in shadow this time and the features were hard as carved stone, yet soft and inviting with the same sense of warmth that Andrea could not explain but could feel throughout her body. The figure smiled, Her teeth the barest glimpse of brilliant white behind those onyx lips, and for a moment Andrea’s breath caught in her chest. When she could gasp again that face did turn to accept the cup she lifted to her own lips and drank from. Andrea felt her heart thump violently in her chest and her throat felt parched as though she had not drank in days, her throat rasped with the desperation of that thirst.

That face, terrible and beautiful, turned once more to Andrea and leaned in pressing Her lips against the trembling, gasping girl’s. Andrea gasped and drank the offered water, feeling both a cool moisture that soothed her pain and a fiery heat that roared to life within her chest as her body jolted with this new sensation. Her mind swam in a dense fog that blocked out all thought but those that encircled the impossibly perfect, incomprehensibly-beautiful being that stood before her. Andrea gasped again, reaching up with both hands to grasp at that face but her hands found nothing but empty space as she fell forward off the wall of the Shrine.

As her knees struck the ground, she felt those hands grace her body once more, and this time she did not struggle against Her caress. With the impatience of renewed hormonal youth and a hunger she had never felt before, she tore off her shirt and sports bra, letting out a primal moan as those hands cupped and stroked her breasts and chest. Arching her back against the wall of the Shrine her face was once again met with that of the coal-black woman, gasping as her lips sought out the woman’s once more. She felt that gentle caress of flesh on flesh, that almost orgasmic sensation of Her quenching breath against her throat as though she had never drank of water so sweet and refreshing. While Her hands continued to caress her chest, grazing against Andrea’s aching nipples with a gentle touch that made her want to cry out, her own hands fervently tore at her shorts.

Toppling forward against the stone ground, she struggled out of her garments with a savage ferocity, unable to help herself from moaning out loudly in utter ecstasy as her hands quickly joined Hers against her trembling pussy. As her fingertips found and caressed against her clit she felt Her fingers probe and thrust inside of her, eliciting more primal moans and gasping squeals of delight, struggling to keep from collapsing against the stone entirely. Andrea felt Her hands against her flesh, more of them than she could count and yet she still craved that caress so much more, that sensation of ethereal flesh on flesh sending waves of pleasure and bolts of almost painful stimulation throughout her limbs. She could feel herself gushing, crying out in delight as she heard the shameless and urgent schlicking of her trembling fingers as they joined Her hands.

Andrea gasped, unable to think or comprehend anything beyond the crippling sensations of pleasure and bliss, her eyes shifting in and out of focus as she struggled to push herself upright. With a grunt of effort between gasping breaths and primal groans of ecstasy, she rolled onto her back and felt her hips rise, her legs trembling while both of her hands met with the countless others that found purchase on her in this new position. Struggling against her own befuddled desire to touch and caress herself wherever those hands did, she opened her eyes and gasped for air. The dark face of the woman floated above her, somehow both disembodied and yet surrounding her as though She were a dark blanket that hugged and stroked every inch of Andrea’s quivering body.

“Passion,” Her voice whispered from lips that did not move, as though her voice spoke directly inside her mind, the sound making Andrea’s skin crawl while her heart surged in anticipation “I feel your need, I share your want.”

Her words coiled around Andrea’s thoughts like so many serpents, sparking more pleasure in her nerves as they slithered inside her mind and squeezed the life from the idea of struggling. She felt her hands, one feverishly grinding palm against her groin and the throbbing ache of her clit beneath it, while fingers probed and stroked at her spot from inside; her other hand, caressing and pinching her nipples alongside the phantom touch of so many of Her hands, eliciting the dull burn of pain alongside the roaring inferno of pleasure. When the first of her orgasms struck Andrea could barely gasp for air, her moans and cries catching in her throat as she jerked and thrashed, and by the time the last of them had passed her lips as strangled croaks, her mind cried out in stifled panic that she might actually lose consciousness in the aftershock.

Before she could even begin to muster the thought of composing herself she felt another pair of Her phantom hands caress her throat, the fingertips winding their way up her chin and lips before they too parted, allowing them to stroke at her laboring tongue and cheeks. The sensation was almost electrifying as more jolts of pleasure radiated from her throbbing groin, her hands returning to their work as if commanded by a mind that was not her own. Andrea felt alive, more alive than she had ever felt before, and yet the tiniest of voices in the back of her mind screamed against the tides of ecstasy that surged over it. Somewhere in her brain she could feel the stirring creature of rational thought, begging her to tear her eyes from the terrifyingly, hauntingly-beautiful gaze of the onyx-black eyes inside of Her head. Andrea’s breaths came hot and fast, her lungs burning with the need for more while her throat felt raw, and yet she still could not look away. She felt the world grow darker around her as countless hands joined the ones already caressing her body, her own fingers slipping back inside of her convulsing folds, feeling the rising heat of another orgasm approach as the world finally slipped into inky blackness around her.

~

When Andrea came to the sun was nearing the horizon somewhere behind the mountain, casting the forest below in deep shadows. The stone beneath her body was icy cold, and even as she struggled to find her sense of balance she could feel the ache of her muscles from having lay there for too long. She could barely remember what had happened after she’d reached the top of the stairs, her mind clouded and fogged with the remnants of a bad dream. It wasn’t until she realized that her nipples were painfully hard from the brisk mountain wind that the painfully-clear memories struck her like a blow to the chest. Immediately her limbs began to ache, stinging with the exertion while every nerve felt as if it had been scoured raw, her stomach knotting as her pussy twinged with every movement as though the touch of skin on skin were that of sandpaper. She shivered, still feeling those hands on her as she scrambled to find her clothes, wondering if it was merely her imagination or the residual .

She finally found her shorts and shirt beside the smooth wall of the fountain Shrine, staring around her as she sudden felt a bolt of self-conscious humiliation break through the dull ache in her muscles. Seeing that she was the only one around, she quickly pulls on her clothes, panicking as the shadows seemed to only encourage the sensation of shadowed hands gripping her in places that hurt to even think about. As she dragged her shorts back up and over her legs, the clatter of the walkie snapped her from her fervor, her blood running cold as she saw the cracked plastic case break loose in several places. The orange tag of the button seemed to be jammed inside the case as Andrea lifted it and examined the damage, and after a moment of shaking it snapped back out and into it’s proper position, a faint squeal of protest coming from the speaker as the nearly dead battery coughed it’s last breath.

Andrea felt her heart stop cold, realizing that somehow the transmit button had wound up jammed in the open position, and that if it had happened when she’d lost track of it, then whoever had the other one would have heard everything she’d done in those moments. In the back of her mind she felt the gentle stirring of a presence she now knew belonged to Her, feeling a sense of dread and strangely eager anxiety growing at the thought of someone having heard anything that she’d done on the plateau. Stuffing the remains of the walkie into her back pocket again, she rose shakily to her feet and quickly shuffled towards the carved stairs, feeling that alien presence in her mind linger a moment longer as she descended towards the forest. At the base of the stone stairway she paused and looked up as she felt the piercing gaze of those eyes on her back, but when she turned to face the nightmare She wasn’t there.

As she turned back towards the trail she felt the gentle caress of those phantom hands once more, a shudder spiking up her spine as the whispering voice spoke incomprehensibly in the back of her thoughts once more, giving her the strength to find her legs and run.


	3. Chapter 3

As the white and green bus rolled through the clearing in the trees and circled around to stop at the and of the winding gravel road, Andrea yawned and drained the rest of the Red Bull she’d being clutching at since dawn. Thankfully someone had the forethought to bring an entire case of the stuff and stock the staff ‘Emergency Supply Fridge’ with it, because after the sleepless night she’d had the only thing left that else that might keep her awake besides coffee at this point would be some kind of amphetamine. Blinking her eyes almost drunkenly, she looked around at the rest of the counselors and wondered if they’d ever cracked up like this on their first summer away from the rest of the civilized world.

Hallie and Terrance stood towards the front, both looked almost menacing with their rigid posture and clipboards, almost as though silently judging the bus on everything from style to technique. Chatting among themselves were Tanya, Daniel, a shorter blonde guy whose name Andrea couldn’t remember for the life of her, a tiny Hispanic girl whose name she’d forgotten and had been too mortified to ask for again, and Dizzy. Andrea kept glancing at Dizzy more than the others, searching her expression for anything that might let her know if she’d been near the other walkie during yesterday’s strange happenings, seeing nothing but her cheerful demeanor that was thankfully several dozen notches lower than Tanya’s usual 'Super-Pep’.

Crushing the small can in her fist and wishing she’d grabbed two, Andrea dropped the spent aluminum in the bin nearest the table she leaned against and rubbed at her face, trying to smother the last of her fleeting desire to crawl in a hole and hibernate for the rest of the year. The sudden hiss of the bus’s airbrake made her jump slightly, shaking her out of her fugue, and with one last shake of her head she put on her best 'I’m not dying inside’ face and set her lips in a plastic smile. Moving over to stand near the rest of the group beside Dizzy, she watched as a dozen and a half kids in their late teens began to file off the bus, some chatting idly among themselves while the others seemed to drag themselves reluctantly out into the sunlight, giving Andrea some glimmer of hope that she wasn’t alone in her current suffering.

When the last of the kids had filed off the bus, the driver shut the engine off and shuffled off behind them, walking around the back to climb the ladder and untie the web of netting holding luggage in place on top. Andrea nearly jumped out of her shorts when she felt a hand on the small of her back and whipped her head around to see an equally-startled Dizzy looking up at her, her soft features tight with worry.

“You okay babe?” she asked quietly, her hand moving up to gently rest on Andrea’s shoulder “You look like hell, more nightmares last night?”

Andrea nodded and sighed shakily, glancing briefly over towards the rest of the counselors before looking back down at Dizzy.

“I don’t want to think I’m losing my mind here,” she whispered, her voice cracking a bit as she tried to keep it quiet but still be heard “but I swear its like my anxiety is having a field day. Is it normal to be this antsy about being in charge of a bunch of kids for eight weeks?”

Dizzy’s smile was all-too telling, but before she could say whatever sassy words of encouragement she’d thought up the shrill chirp of a whistle cut her off. The two looked forward to see Hallie take a few steps towards the circle of picnic tables and gesture for the new campers to take seats. The mob of kids shuffled around and all but dropped themselves into seats at the benches, a few of the boys taking more bold seating right on top of the tables as they continued to chat amongst themselves. When the last of the kids had settled down and the conversations died off under Hallie’s stern glare, Terrance stepped up and held up his clipboard.

“I’m gonna run down the list of names I have here and do a quick roll call,” he spoke, his smooth baritone carrying far better than a megaphone ever could “Just raise your hand and keep the chit chat to a minimum and we can get orientation over with and you guys can settle into your cabins, okay?”

He looked around at the kids and gave a satisfactory nod, flipping through a few pages before he began to recite names with efficiency and confidence, his head swiveling to meet each face as hands rose and fell. Andrea listened quietly, letting Terrance’s voice calm her nerves just slightly as Dizzy rubbed her back in that oddly calming way that felt almost natural and familiar. She’d started to zone out again by the time he’d finished with roll, and before her anxiety could creep back into her thoughts she was distracted yet again by the sensation of a cold metal can being pressed into her arm.

“So you’re the one who broke the walkie, eh New Girl?” came a sly, accented voice from her other side.

Andrea looked quickly took the offered can, feeling as though she might cry as she looked down and saw it was another one of the tiny Red Bulls. With a mouthed 'thank you’ she hooked her finger into the tab, smiling as she popped it and drained half of the can in a single gulp.

“Leave her alone Miguel,” Dizzy hissed, leaning forward to give the man a stern glare “it wasn’t her fault the stupid clip came loose again. I thought you’d fixed that, huh?”

“Lo siento senorita,” he replied with a chuckle, giving Andrea a playful wink “that thing was a piece of junk anyway, but the boss wouldn’t let me break out the new ones unless I agreed that it was beyond repair. I just wanted to give the new girl a hard time.”

Andrea looked at Dizzy and smiled reassuringly, doing her best to silently reassure her that she was okay before looking back at Miguel with an apologetic nod. She’d never had the chance to meet the camp’s resident mechanic before last night, but she’d heard that he’d been around as the camp’s maintenance technician for almost a decade and a half and yet still didn’t look a day over 25. She’d been terrified that he’d be angry with her for breaking the walkie, but instead he’d calmly reassured her that it wasn’t her fault and that he’d been looking for a reason to trash the old ones for the newer long-range ones he had in the locker. Miguel gave her another wink and nodding his head towards the group of kids and turning his attention to the crowd as Hallie read off from her own clipboard. Andrea continued to look Miguel over for a moment longer before she turned her attention back to the campers as well, gently clasping the energy drink in both hands as she listened.

“…and the rules will be posted in both the Hall and the main office if you want to look them over for yourselves.” Hallie’s drawl carrying almost as well as Terrance’s tone “I highly recommend you DO give it a read over, just so we’re all on the same page about the kind of behavior we will NOT allow here.”

Hallie gave the group one last look over before she handed Terrance her clipboard and looked over her shoulder. With a nod, she looked back to the campers and relaxed her posture a bit, her voice taking on a more cheerful and casual tone.

“So before we leave you guys to go unpack and settle in,” she gestured to the pair breaking off from the group of counselors to join them “we’ll let your Cabin Leaders introduce themselves. They’ll be the ones who can answer your questions and help you get settled in. If you have any questions or concerns, these two will be the ones you want to go to first.”

Hallie and Terrance took a step back as Tanya and Daniel both took center stage, Daniel’s smooth and calm strides providing a stark contrast to the almost jubilant bounce that was Tanya’s gait. Andrea rolled her eyes a little and scrutinized the can in her hands as she tried to strangle the rising awkwardness that threatened to creep into her mind every time she thought of those two after the events she’d witnessed the other night.

“Hi hi everyone, my name’s Tanya,” her tone one of liquid sunshine, her peppy attitude radiating “and this is my brother Daniel! We’ll be-”

Andrea felt as if the world had suddenly come to a dead stop as the words she’d only just heard clicked into place, all sound fading to a roaring silence. A chill ran down her spine and she felt an eerily-familiar sensation of hands caressing over her hips to clutch at her stomach gently, her mind freezing in animal panic while at the same time something kindled that inexplicable flame she’d felt last night at the altar.

“Yes…” crooned a gentle voice in both her ear and her mind as it came from behind her and inside her head, a voice that whispered yet whose words whipped through her thoughts like gale-force winds “they are kin, yet they bond as lovers. You see it now don’t you?”

Andrea’s creeping sense of fear felt as though it too had slowed to a frozen crawl, her eyes moving between Tanya as she spoke words that she couldn’t hear and Daniel who glanced at her occasionally. Andrea could see it between them, like a cloud or fog that hung between her fellow counselors, something that lingered between them and also seemed to come from them both in turn. In her mind Andrea could see flashes of imagery, watching Tanya’s head move back and forth as she knelt before her brother, her lips trembling as she sucked Daniel’s cock in that eager and almost ravenous fashion by the open window. She still hear the sounds of lust and hunger with such clarity that she half-expected to come to her senses and still be in her bed to witness it firsthand.

“You have been invited…” the whispered voice echoed as the visions faded and the sound of the world around her began to climb back into focus “You have their Welcome…”

Andrea’s heartbeat began to climb as those hands vanished from her body, her eyes locked on the image of the speaking pair with a laser-tight focus as the fog inside her mind lifted and vanished in less time then it had taken to set in. She felt on-edge, as though all of her anxiety and fear had been snatched away and replaced by a steady 100,000 volts of electricity; and though her mind was not burdened by the fog Her presence brought, she could still vaguely see the light mist that hung between Daniel and Tanya in her minds eye.

“Mija, you in there?” came the voice of Miguel from beside her, and with it a tremendous rush of sound and sensation as the trance she’d been in snapped cleanly.

Andrea whipped her head around and saw that everyone around her had begun moving, campers and counselors alike, while Dizzy and Miguel stood beside her with expressions of concern and confusion. Andrea’s mind struggled to climb over thoughts that had piled up like cars in an accident during that trance, and yet before she could even begin to sort through them all they vanished like ghosts at dawn. In the absence of that confusion she felt a clarity settle around her mind and body that washed away the exhaustion and tension in her muscles, and with it a renewed sense of calm.

“I’m fine,” she finally replied, smiling with genuine relief as her thoughts began to move at a normal pace once more as she looked between the two “I think I just dozed off for a second there.”

Dizzy’s expression only grew more puzzled.

“Sweety,” she said with almost subtle panic “you’ve been staring off into space for the entirety of orientation.”

Hands lightly ran over hers and Andrea looked down to see Miguel’s fingers firmly pull hers loose from the Red Bull that she’d apparently crushed almost completely flat at some point. She relaxed her grip on the totaled energy drink can, Miguel’s hands taking it from her and dropping it in the bin with the other.

“Yeah,” he offered in reply “maybe you really ought to get some more sleep, eh? If you need to, I have a cot set up in the maintenance garage.”

Andrea turned and looked around at Miguel as the campers and counselors milled about on their way to set up the cabins and get started on the day’s duties. As if drawn by some impossible to resist magnet, her eyes quickly found Tanya and Daniel once more, the peppy brunette’s attention on one of the camper’s she and her brother were talking to. As if suddenly aware that they were being watched, Daniel’s attention turned to Andrea and she could almost see the thoughts move behind his eyes before he turned his attention back to his sibling.

Andrea looked back at her friend, a light giggle escaping her mouth that came from somewhere unknown yet was somehow just casual enough to not be forced. Giving her head a light shake, Andrea touched Dizzy’s arm and smiled.

“I’m fine,” she offered, finding it all-too easy to sound calm and relaxed as though she hadn’t just been mentally assaulted by a being she still somewhat believed was only a figment of her imagination “really. I think I may have just dozed off a bit there, seriously though I feel fine.”

She gave Dizzy another warm, reassuring smile before she looked at Miguel and nodded in delayed response to his earlier question. He nodded understandingly and gave Dizzy a reassuring smile of his own before he turned and gestured towards the trail that led to the large garage at the back of the camp. With a nod she followed, giving her friend a quick hug before hurriedly shuffling to catch up with Miguel.

* * *

She’d didn’t know how long it had been since she’d dozed off on the old army cot Miguel had set up in the garage’s office when she heard the side door open, but in an instant Andrea was awake and sitting up at the sound of hushed whispering carried through the shelves and boxes. Pushing slowly off the cot she felt the light pinch of cold concrete beneath her bare feet, ignoring it as she moved to the doorway and leaned out, listening to whoever had come in.

“How do you even know she’s still here?” a female whisper drifted back, Andrea vaguely recognizing it as Tanya’s if only by the level of enthusiasm that seemed to be a default for her.

“Because,” came a voice that Andrea didn’t quite recognize, though she instantly assumed it belonged to Daniel if that creeping sense of intuition she felt was to be believed “Miguel said to be quiet when I asked him for the keys. She left with him after orientation so…”

Somewhere in her mind a commanding sense of confidence swelled to life, and before her instinctual apprehension could intervene Andrea stepped lightly over the threshold of the office door and padded her way down the aisle of shelves towards the voices. As she rounded the last shelf she saw the two figures standing by the hulking shape of the tractor she’d seen when Miguel had let her in earlier, recognizing them in the dark not by their silhouettes but rather the faint mist that hung between them once more. The confusion in her mind at the sight of that was short-lived, as it was quickly stifled by the reasoning that felt as though it belonged to someone else entirely, and with a light cough she cleared her throat, smirking as the two shapes jerked and stiffened in the dark.

“You were looking for me?” she asked, inwardly surprised by the low satin tone her voice came out with, though simultaneously finding it completely natural “I mean, you weren’t exactly being quiet so…”

She trailed off deliberately, watching as the two looked between themselves for a moment before the shape of Tanya stepped forward, the faint mist between them stirring as though agitated.

“I’m so sorry,” she blurted, her hands moving like a blur in front of her as if she were trying to assemble the words before she said them “I told Daniel we should leave you alone, like, you didn’t mean to see what you saw the other night and like-”

Tanya cut herself off as she bit her lip, her hands clenching around air as if trying to keep from rambling. She dropped her hands and looked back at her brother, Andrea could almost see the pleading look she must have given him as he stepped forward to finish her thought for her.

“Tanya told me what you saw,” he repeated, his buttery voice tense as though he too were trying to control his words “and I know, it must be a really…shitty thing…to realize about us, but you gotta hear us out okay? You can’t just assume anything, and you better not-”

His growing temper was cut off as Tanya slapped his chest firmly and hissed at him in the darkness.

“W-what he means is!” she stammered out, her usual pep sounding almost manic as she struggled again to find the right words.

Andrea raised a hand, the gesture cutting off whatever panicked excuses Tanya had been about to make and plunging the three of them into silence once more. For a moment Andrea could only let the wheels spin in her mind before they found traction, and before she could mentally calculate any sort of objection she had the words in her mouth.

“I’m not gonna judge, okay?” she spoke plainly, her tone surprisingly calm for someone addressing the elephant of incestual behavior in the room “I don’t give a damn, honestly, because it’s not my problem. I did, however, get an invitation so…”

She trailed off, smirking a bit as the creeping sensation of foggy thoughts crept back into her head, only this time instead of muddying her mind they only seemed to make things sharper and much more focused. She broke the maddening silence with a light chuckle and turned, padding quietly back up the aisle with a confidence that felt both terribly alien and all-too-familiar. She could hear the two behind her shuffling in the dark as they whispered between themselves behind her, paying little mind to anything they might be saying as she stepped back into the office.

She could feel those phantom hands on her body once more, only this time they didn’t inspire a primal fear or need to run. Instead she felt those hands guide her own to the button of her shorts, that touch only comforting as she undid the snap and slid out of them. Hearing footsteps behind her she turned, pulling her t-shirt up and over her head with a flourish as Tanya hurried into the office behind her apparently still trying to form a coherent sentence. Before she could find the words, however, Andrea had already turned back around and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, yanking her into tight embrace with one arm snaking around Tanya’s waist.

It was Tanya’s turn to freeze up as Andrea’s face met hers and her lips were assaulted by a strangers, that reluctance giving way to acquiescence slowly, as if it were ice beneath a blow torch. Andrea pressed her body against Tanya’s firmly, pushing her back against the door to the office as her hands gripped the shirt on her fellow counselor’s frame tightly, feeling Tanya’s lips part at last and greet Andrea’s prying tongue with her own. For a moment it felt as though time were a river of syrup, moving around them at a ponderous speed, making every effort and movement feel heavy and slow. When Andrea finally relented her assault on Tanya’s mouth, however, that tension seemed to snap, and Tanya’s expression slackened to something more willing and sure.

Andrea could feel Daniel’s eyes on them as Tanya struggled to pull her own shirt up and over her head as Andrea’s grip changed to help with those efforts, but she paid him no mind. Instead her hands moved intently to tear out the scrunchie that held Tanya’s hair back, her fingers lacing into that loose hair as Andrea’s lips once again met hers with a hunger that she could not explain nor fathom. She felt Tanya’s hands on her back and hips, moving hesitantly at first but then quickly finding their own confidence as they fumbled against Andrea’s bra straps. Gasping a bit with the exertion, Andrea’s mouth moved from Tanya’s lips to her neck and shoulder, feeling an overwhelming urge to bite at the supple, hot flesh there which she indulged to gasps and breathless moans from the woman pinned against the door.

Turning her gaze only slightly, Andrea’s eyes pierced through the gloom of the garage to find Daniel’s gaze on them, his expression shifting from confusion to a blank sort of shock as he watched his sister’s usually quite commanding enthusiasm get completely railroaded by the 'New Girl’. Andrea chuckled sweetly, her voice almost a croak as she turned her head to look at Daniel fully, a grin splitting her lips as her hands moved to yank down Tanya’s shorts roughly.

“Not going to join us?” she purred, her hands roughly squeezing Tanya’s thighs and ass as the girl wriggled out of her shorts with a jittery shuffle “Or is it your turn to watch?”

“Daniel…” Tanya panted, her voice more a moan than anything

Daniel’s eyes seemed to widen a bit as his jaw fell slack, the mist around him swirling and thickening as Andrea watched, feeling Tanya’s mouth against her own neck now. She inhaled sharply and turned her attention back to her fellow counselor and pressed her body into Tanya’s as much as she could manage, the feel of skin on hers both intoxicating and invigorating beyond words. She barely felt the second set of hands against hers as Daniel moved to join the pair, but she gasped out a bit as those hands suddenly spun her away from Tanya and pressed her back against the woman.

A new mouth, heavy and masculine as it was eager, pressed against hers and the moan that escaped Andrea’s lips was as primal as it was pleading. She felt Tanya’s hands reach around her, slipping between Daniel’s body and hers to fumble at his pants, her own hands clasping onto his bare torso as he kept them pinned to the office door. With the clatter of a belt and cloth on concrete she felt his cock press against her thigh and almost cried out at the sudden need she felt rise up in her like a serpent, winding it’s way around her thoughts and strangling all else but lust, Tanya echoing that moan with a much-less vocal but equally as eager tone.

Daniel released his grip on her body and Andrea nearly collapsed in it’s absence, dropping to her knees on the concrete to stare at the throbbing pillar of dick before her. She felt Tanya kneel behind her, her arms wrapping around her torso to cup and squeeze at her breast and groin firmly as she looked up at Daniel. His expression was a blend of animal lust and hazy confusion, his hand reaching back to prop himself up on the workbench he leaned against as the other caressed at Andrea’s face. She could feel the Mist around them thicken, filling her lungs with every breath along with the subtle musk of sweat and sex.

Andrea opened her mouth just wide enough to wrap her lips around the head of Daniel’s cock, a thin dribble of saliva running down her chin as she tasted his the musk and salt of flesh and felt the powerful beat of his heart against her tongue. The sensation itself was maddening, and she felt her thighs trembling with anticipation as she swallowed every offered inch of it until it filled her mouth and mind with nothing else. A small spark of hunger ignited into a full-blown inferno in her stomach and she began to bob her head, slurping loudly and messily as she inhaled Daniel’s scent with every breath. She could feel Tanya’s hands roaming her torso, alternating between the gentle squeeze of fingertips and the subtle rasp of nails, every second of it eliciting moans and need and pleasure from her, muffled by the mouthful of dick she savored with every passing minute.

Andrea didn’t even realize that Tanya had moved to kneel in front of her, only registering the change in position when her face was suddenly pressing against Andrea’s, eagerly nuzzling her neck and cheek.

“Come on,” Tanya pleaded, her voice still energetic beneath the layer of heavy, sex-fueled need “I said we could share it, don’t be greedy…”

Andrea pulled off of Daniel’s cock with a pop and a gasp, panting hard as she turned her face into Tanya’s and kissed her fiercely. Everything about their contact was intoxicating, and even the discomfort of kneeling on concrete was lost amid the sea of sensation. Andrea pressed the kiss for a moment longer before she broke that too with a gasp and a nod, letting Tanya’s lips wrap around her brother’s cock for a change. Andrea shifted her position to kneel as close to Tanya as possible, hands returning the sensual favor by caressing every inch of her body that she could touch. When her fingertips found the warm nestle of Tanya’s pussy she almost whined out with renewed need as she felt how soaked her lips and thighs were. Flashes of positions streaked through her imagination like comets and even the thought of it was enough to make her moan aloud.

As if reading her mind Daniel shifted back on the table, Tanya following her brother’s dick and standing to keep the eager pace with which she slurped and swallowed. Andrea willed Daniel to move more as Tanya’s trembling legs lifted her off the ground, enough that Andrea could slip between them and press her face against her dripping folds. Andrea had never been with a woman before ever, and yet even as she felt her lips touch Tanya’s pussy from this odd angle she felt her tongue connect and move with motions that in her mind she knew would do more than suffice. She felt it immediately, the effect her mouth had had on Tanya, as her thighs trembled and clenched around Andrea’s face, and the sudden arching of Tanya’s back as she cried out shamelessly in the dark. Andrea could feel Tanya’s juices running down her chin and neck and yet she didn’t care, reaching up between those thighs to keep her cheeks spread wide enough that Andrea could breathe.

For a moment, Andrea thought she saw a fourth pair of legs standing behind Tanya as she gasped for breath, long and slender graphite-black skin cut by a ribbon of inky black so dark she thought she could see stars beyond it. Rather than feel panic as she had on the mountaintop, she felt a sense of comfort and purpose in seeing the mysterious woman again. Andrea felt the caress of phantom hands against her face and knew that in her mind that sense of comfort was hers truly. She watched as a slender black hand reached between Tanya’s trembling thighs and slipped fingers into her quivering folds, hearing yet another shameless cry of ecstasy from Tanya before she pressed her mouth against those folds and resumed her licking and slurping.

“Daniel…baby please…” Tanya moaned between gasping breaths, licking and suckling on the head of his cock all the while “Fuck me please…please baby…fuck me again…I need it please…”

Andrea could hear the need in Tanya’s voice and feel it in the Mist around them, and she felt the apprehension in Daniel’s thoughts as his sister begged him to fuck her. Andrea smiled a bit to herself, seeing the scenario play out before her minds eye with such vivid clarity that even she couldn’t help but shudder. Without replying Daniel pushed himself up off the table and gently removed his sister’s mouth from his dick, his hands lightly gripping her shoulders as he slid off the table and guided her to it. Tanya’s quiet whimpers grew in their intensity until Andrea thought she might cum herself from the sheer hunger in her fellow counselor’s voice.

Standing shakily as Daniel seemed to automatically make her imagination a reality, Andrea padded around the side of the workbench and climbed up onto it, looking into Daniel’s eyes with a firm nod as he pulled Tanya’s ass closer to the edge and lined himself with her trembling pussy. Andrea swung her leg up and over Tanya’s shuddering body and lowered her own pussy onto the girl’s face, gasping out as she felt her mouth immediately begin licking and slurping noisily with the same level of intensity she’d just had. Laying her head on the girl’s pelvis she looks up at Daniel with a sultry expression, her hands reaching out to scratch at his thighs gently as she settled down on top of Tanya, pinning her to the table with her body.

“Come Daniel,” she purred with a ravenous tone that rang in her own ears strangely, as though her head were in a bucket “she needs her brother so badly. You love your sister don’t you Daniel?”

Andrea reached down and gently grasped his balls, dragging his cock close enough that she could lick at it and kiss it gently from her position. Daniel responded by thrusting into her mouth a few times, Andrea gladly sucking and slurping on every given inch knowing that the sound would only make Tanya want it more, grinning as she started to squirm underneath her impatiently. As Daniel pulled his cock from her lips she panted and moaned out, the sound almost dripping with a sultry tone like honey as she pushed herself upright a bit more and pressed her hips down, smothering Tanya’s face with her own dribbling folds. As Daniel thrust into his sister, Andrea could feel the girl struggle and buck a bit beneath her, moaning out as Tanya never stopped her eager slurping and licking of her offered pussy.

“That’s it…” Andrea purred again, feeling a smoldering fire begin to spread throughout her body and rocking her hips in slow rhythm in time with Daniel’s thrusts “you feel how much she wants it, how much she needs it. You’re the only one who’s ever made her feel this good…”

Andrea gasped, not knowing exactly where these words were coming from, only knowing that it felt beyond orgasmic to command like this. She moaned out again as she watched his pace increase, rocking the worktable beneath them as he worked his thrusts up to a pounding intensity, hearing Tanya’s moans and cries beneath her get more frantic and needy. Andrea shivers again as she pressed her hips down, smothering Tanya’s face and cries again and forcing her to resume her frantic licking and slurping while Andrea reached up and clasped the back of Daniel’s neck with a free hand. Dragging his face closer to hers, she locked her lips against his once more, panting and moaning into his mouth as she let his tongue dominate her own in his primal need.

The Mists around them roiled like seas in a storm, and with each passing second Andrea could feel that terrible hunger swell inside of her. Arching her back and moaning out with a strangled cry of pure bliss, Andrea shuddered and rocked on the table, smothering Tanya’s face completely as she was gripped in the clutches of the single greatest orgasm she’d ever had in her life. The frantic struggling of her fellow counselor’s body beneath her only accentuated the ecstasy, and for what felt like an eternity she pressed down on Tanya’s face, surely suffocating her with her convulsing and spurting pussy before she finally collapsed forward, lifting her hips a bit as she did.

Tanya’s gasps for air were cut short by her own squealing cries of pleasure as she too convulsed and thrashed under Andrea’s trembling body. Hearing the haggard panting and grunting of Daniel above her, she turned her head slightly and looked up, flushed face close to the sloppy sounds of sex in it’s most primal.

“Cum for me,” she growled softly, her voice once again taking on that subtle ring as she commanded “give it to me Daniel…”

As though having been waiting for her command this whole time, Daniel pulled his wildly-throbbing dick free as he moaned out in his own savage need, heavy pulses giving way to thick streams of cum. Andrea opened her mouth wide and stuck her tongue out just in time to catch the first spurt, moaning with him as the rest of his heavily-laden spurts covered her face and Tanya’s twitching mound. Andrea reached out to gently grasp his shaft and pulled him closer, wrapping her lips around the swollen head of his cock to suckle and lap at it with her tongue as his hips thrust slightly in response. In the wake of their shared ecstasy all Andrea could do was pant, watching Daniel with a hawk-like gaze as he propped himself against the workbench for a moment, struggling to breath, and for a moment it seemed as though the man might actually compose himself.

“Sleep…” Andrea commanded one last time, batting her lashes as she watched Daniel sink to his knees in response almost as quickly as she’d said it.

As Daniel curled up on the concrete of the office, Andrea slowly pushed herself up off of the panting and already drifting Tanya, looking down at the mess of a girl with a soft chuckle. Something about her felt wildly different, and as she looked down to examine herself she could see the subtle whorls and swirls of the mist surround her and move with her as she walked towards the army cot. She felt a power inside gently flicker to life but only just barely, and somewhere in her mind she felt the voice of Her speak.

“You who have never felt control,” She whispered in Andrea’s thoughts as she stretched out on the cot and dragged the blanket back over herself “now know the means to command. Welcome child…”

Andrea’s face split into a wicked grin at the thought of that, and that smile remained firmly in place even as she drifted off and subsequently plummeted into the abyss of unconsciousness.


End file.
